1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display apparatus and a method for driving the display apparatus. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display apparatus with improved display quality and a method for driving the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus displays a multi-color image or full-color image in a color filter method. In the color filter method, white light emitted by a backlight unit passes through three color-filters which are spatially divided to generate a color light.
In the color filter method, since each color filter of the color filters may transmit light having a wavelength corresponding to a color thereof, only about ⅓ of the white light may be used for displaying an image, such that light loss ratio may increase.
A photoluminescence liquid crystal display apparatus including a color conversion layer may be used to decrease the light loss ratio. The color conversion layer may use phosphors or quantum dot. The photoluminescence LCD apparatus may include the phosphors or the quantum dot which are disposed on a front substrate. The photoluminescence LCD apparatus may use a blue colored light, an ultra violet (“UV”) light or the like as a light source. The photoluminescence LCD apparatus may be excited by the specific light and emit an excitation light.
When the photoluminescence LCD apparatus uses the UV light as a light source, the UV light may be partially absorbed into a liquid crystal (“LC”) layer. Thus, an energy of the UV light, which is used for excitation of the phosphors of the quantum dot, may decrease. In addition, the LC layer may have a shortened span of life as being degraded by the absorbed UV light. Accordingly, the photoluminescence LCD apparatus may use a blue light source that emits a blue colored light, and the color conversion layer may use a red or a green quantum dot or a red or green phosphors. Thus, the red and green phosphors (or quantum dots) are excited by the light emitted by the blue light source and emit red and green light from red and green pixel regions, respectively. Also, a blue light may be emitted by a transparent pixel region.